Resident Evil: A Survivor's Story
by videogamelover333
Summary: My adventure in a world where the T- and G-viruses were released on the world.Done with chapter seven!. PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story ( don't rub it in). Capcom owns everything bla bla bla...  
BUT, I do own my story and all main characters, extras and made-up monsters. Adam, Matt, Crysten are mine.  
" Cold Wind", The Snis( later in story) and other creatures are mine.  
Hello, my name is Matt and welcome to my world. I am twenty-four years   
old and it is the year 2014. One year ago a worldwide Corporation known  
as Umbrella released two deadly mutagenic toxins known as the T- and   
G-Virus upon the world.   
  
The T-Virus can kill a regular person in about 24 hours. What happens   
after there dead is the scary part. The human body reanimates its self   
and has a extreme hunger for warm flesh of any kind . The virus   
effectively turns the human into a zombie. The virus spreads like wild   
fire.   
  
It can spread though any bodily fluids such as saliva, blood, and bile.  
Any contact with these fluids to an open wound on a person will result  
in infection. It can spread though the air, water, and food. Once it   
dissipates only the zombies will be left. The G-Virus infects the same  
way but has more radical effects on the body. It morphs the body until  
the host is killed.   
  
I did work for Umbrella as a security guard before the incident. I did   
stay at the Umbrella base that I worked at afterwards until it got   
destroyed. Ever since then I've been out here roaming this old highway.  
The base that I worked at was not that fortified but it must have took  
1,000s of zombies to destroy the base.  
  
When they attacked we slaughtered them like cattle but there were so   
many of them that we ran out of ammo in a matter of hours. Soon I   
realized that there was no hope in trying to save the base and I began   
looking for a way out. I escaped with a four other guys in a humvee.   
Shortly the humvee ran out of gas and we ditched it. Over the course of  
three weeks the other four men were killed. Now I'm the only one left.  
  
" Uuugghhh." A moan rang out. I unstraped my shotgun and cocked it. I   
only had five shells left. I turned around to make sure that the zombie  
wasn't behind me. Nothing was there. I presumed that the zombie   
couldn't get to me so I ignored it. I looked out on the deserted   
wasteland in front of me. I strapped up my shotgun and started walking.   
  
( There must be a town near me since the highways so crowded) I thought.  
I walked down the highway for about a mile and saw a large green sign   
that said a town named Marksville was about five miles away. I followed  
the highway for the rest of the day before I got to Marksville. I   
decided to go into the town. I walked down the off ramp and saw two   
rotten male zombies. I ran past them and down the first street that I   
saw. I was walking down the street when I noticed a small diner. 


	2. Dinner Time

( Man, I'm so hungry and it is getting dark.) I made up my mind that I   
was going to stay in diner for the night. I walked in to the diner and   
I was so worked up about food that I didn't notice the dead body on the  
floor and I tripped over it. I got up and turned to see the dead body.  
He was wearing a uniform so I guess he worked here when he was alive.   
His right arm was missing up to the elbow.  
  
I searched him but didn't find anything. I then looked around the   
front dining room. Still nothing. Then I got to the cashier's counter   
and found a box of twenty shotgun shells. I put them in my pocket and   
walked into the back room. The back room turned out to be a kitchen. I   
took a look around.  
  
I turned to walk down the first aisle and was shocked to find a   
squatting female zombie eating the arm of the guy in the front room.   
The zombie stood up and staggered towards me. I unstraped my shotgun   
and took aim. Bang!!!! The shotgun fired and the zombie's head exploded  
into small peaces of skull and incinerated human brain. I didn't want  
the zombie to stink up the place so I grabbed her arm and started to   
drag to the dining room.  
  
I was looking behind me to make sure I run into anything when I   
suddenly heard a cracking noise coming from the dead zombies direction.  
I turned my head back and saw that I was only dragging the zombie's  
arm.  
  
( Good God these zombies are getting old.) I thought to myself. I   
turned and got the zombie and slung it over my shoulder. I walked into   
the dining room and the guy that was on the floor was now up and a   
zombie. The rotten male zombie jumped for me. I threw the zombie that   
was over my shoulder at him and it knocked the male zombie over. The   
dead zombie pinned the male zombie to the ground. I didn't what the   
waste a shotgun bullet so I bashed the male zombie in the head and   
ended the worker's second life.   
  
I didn't want them both to stink up the place so I dragged the both  
outside the diner. I took a look around the diner. I noticed that   
there was a large forest behind the diner  
  
( That would be a good place to run in case some)  
  
" Uuuggghhh" Some moans to my left interrupted my thought. I looked at   
the zombies. There were seven males and four females. I didn't waste   
any time getting back into the diner. I locked the front door and ran   
into the kitchen and locked the back one. I walked back into the dining  
room and noticed that they would probably just break the windows   
down.   
  
I decided to just say in the kitchen and walked in there. There was no   
lock on the kitchen door so I looked for a heavy thing to block up the  
door. Their was a refrigerator next to the to the door so I tipped it   
over. Luckily, their wasn't any food in the fridge. Then my stomach   
reminded me that I was hungry and I was suddenly disappointed that   
there wasn't any food in the fridge. I began shuffling through cabinets  
looking for something good to eat.  
  
I was searching through one of the cabinets when I moved over a large   
bag of flour when I saw a pistol and a clip next to it  
  
( Who would leave a pistol just sitting here?) I thought. I took the   
pistol, put the ammo in it and stuffed it in my pocket. CRASH! The   
window in the dining room burst open. I ignored it and continued on my   
quest for food. Eventually, I found some Macaroni and Cheese and fixed  
it and ate it. I then sat down in a corner and dosed off. 


	3. Vistors

I woke up to a loud roar and I instinctively stood up and unstraped my   
shotgun. The noise came from outside the back door. Suddenly, the door   
exploded into a million peaces. I ducked to avoid the peaces and then  
stood back up. When I got up I saw a large creature. It was about 6   
feet tall and it was a pale blue color. It looked very strong yet   
slender. On its hands it had about 5 inch metal claws.  
  
I couldn't make out the face of the creature because of a strange   
silver helmet. I fired my shotgun at the creature's stomach and the   
blue thing just ignored the shot. The creature charged at me. I   
prepared to die when there was a flash of light and a explosion. I was   
thrown back a few feet and hit a wall.   
  
"Oww" I said because it hurt  
  
" Is anyone in here" A male voice said  
  
" Yes I'm over here." I said and held my arm up. He walked over and helped me up.  
  
" Sorry I didn't know anyone was in here. My name Adam" He explained  
  
" It's ok as long as you killed that thing." I replied. We both looked   
over at the creature that was now on the floor near the open fridge. I  
took a look at the man that had probably saved my life. He was tall but  
I was about one inch taller than him which made him about 6'5. He wore  
a dark green vest, a bright green shirt, and wearing green cargo pants  
. This guy must like green.   
  
His guns that I could see were a small pistol and a large magnum   
revolver. Both were in there black holsters on both sides of him. He   
was holding a grenade launcher in his hands.   
  
" Are you with anyone else" I asked him eager to get out of the diner   
just in case the thing that Adam shot wasn't dead.  
  
" Oh, yeah. There's a helicopter in a clearing in the woods over   
there." He said nodding to the forest.   
  
" Well I guess we better go" I said.  
  
" Yeah, come on I'll lead you to it" He said. We ran at a brisk pace   
into the dark woods. We shortly began to slow down and walked for   
about ten minutes before we finally got to the clearing. There was a   
large blue helicopter in the center of the clearing. We walked towards   
it and it rev up its engine.  
  
" Adam, I was wondering why were you after that creature?" I asked  
  
" That thing attacked my base a few days ago and killed abunch of  
people and we've been trailing it for awhile." He answered. I felt   
stunned knowing that there were a large group of people and a base. I   
might just stay with this guy for a while.  
  
" Where is the base?" I asked.  
  
" About forty miles that way." He said pointing to the west.  
  
"We found it a few weeks ago. We went in there and killed the Umbrella   
guards and zombies. We've found some important documents but we haven't  
been able to decode them." He explained  
  
" About how many people are there in your base?" I asked  
  
" There are twelve people. I used to work for Umbrella and when our   
base was attacked we fled." He said. Sounds allot like me. By now we   
had gotten to the helicopter and we climbed in and sat down. 


	4. Poisoned!

Adam waved to the pilot which appeared to be the signal to take off.   
The copter lifted up into the air and started flying west. The copter's  
cabin looked like any other helicopter that I saw in old war movies   
like Black Hawk Down. I noted the two 50. caliber machine guns. I   
decided to pick up the conversation where me and Adam left off.   
  
"I used to work with Umbrella too. I was a security guard at a base in   
the Rockeys. Where was your base located?" I asked   
  
"It was an underground base near Yellowstone Lake in Colorado. I was a  
doctor." He answered. I never heard of that base but I believed him   
anyway.  
  
"How long before we get to your base?" I asked, eager to meet some new   
people and start my life over.  
  
"At this rate about half an hour." He answered back. For the rest of   
the ride we really didn't talk to each other that much and I began to   
day dream about new people and stuff.  
  
"Were almost there." Adam said, interrupting my train of thought. I   
looked outside for any signs of a base. Then I saw it. My heart sunk   
down somewhere in my stomach and melted. In front of a small   
outhouse-looking building there were about ten dead bodies. The pilot   
landed the copter and me and Adam stepped out of the copter. We   
immediately ran over to the dead bodies and checking for signs of life.   
  
"What could have done this." I gasped.  
  
"I don't know." Adam answered. I then noticed that most if not all of   
the bodies had two large bite makes on them and the area around them  
was a purple color.   
  
"Adam, was this all the people in your base?" I asked.  
  
"Hold on let me count.", he paused for a minute to count, " no there   
should still be about three people left." He answered. Suddenly a hand   
raised up from the pile of dead bodies.  
  
"Help me..... please." a weak female voice said. We both ran over to   
help her. There was blood all over her faded purple shirt and blue   
jeans. There were two wounds on her leg like the rest of bodies and   
the area surrounding the wounds were turning purple.  
  
" Looks like she has been poisoned." Adam said grimly.  
  
" What's your name" I asked her  
  
" Her name is Crysten, now what happened here?" Adam interrupted.  
  
" A giant snake attacked.....the base....we sent.....everyone came to   
fight it.....away..but.....it killed allot of....us and ate a few.....  
there is some serum.....its in the ....chemical...lab....in the base"   
she said  
  
" Listen, I can stop the bleeding but you'll have to get the serum."   
Adam told me  
  
" I don't know were it is I've never been"   
  
" Take this" He interrupted me again and handed me a map of the base.   
" Its the room with the red X on it", he said, " go now!" I began to   
run for the base's entrance. The small out house. I opened the out   
house's wooden door and saw a stairwell going down. I ran down it and   
came out in the middle of a short concrete hallway. I looked at the map  
and ran to the left. The first door on the right of the hall that I   
came into was the chemical lab. I ran in saw about ten shelves full of   
bottles on a blue wall near the door.  
  
( Oh, come on! Who the crap is going to need this much medicine) I   
thought. I ran over to the shelves and looked for a bottle that said   
serum. After about three minutes I found five different bottles that   
said serum on them and that was it. I didn't know what color it was   
suppose to be so I took all of them. I ran back through the hall and up  
the stairs and back over to Crysten and Adam. Crysten was unconscious.  
I took out all serum that I found.  
  
"I didn't know what the snake serum looked like so I took all the ones  
that said serum" I explained.  
  
"That's just great." He said. He began shuffling trough them.  
  
" Got it." He said holding up a bottle of purple liquid. He reached   
into a small pack that I didn't see before and pulled out a syringe.   
He then injected her with the serum and within five minutes she woke up  
but then apparently went to sleep.   
  
" She will be fine but it will take some time for the bite itself to   
heal maybe a few days and she will have trouble walking for along time   
maybe a year or so." Adam said.  
  
" Well we better get in side and clean her up and we might as well stay  
for awhile." I said. 


	5. What do you do when you get sleeply,Yawn

Chapter Five: What do you do when you get sleepy.... Yawn  
It was dark now, maybe about 10 or 11. We had picked up the dead bodies  
and buried them in the forest. Crysten was in the small infirmary near  
the back of the complex fast asleep. Adam was in the sleeping barracks   
of the complex, fast asleep. The pilot wanted to sleep in the   
helicopter for some reason but, I don't know why. I was in the computer  
lab trying to crack the code on the Umbrella documents. I entered the   
word "allerbmu" and got a false password window again.   
  
" God how hard could this be" I said as I began to get very mad at the   
stupid computer. I kicked the desk that the computer was on and I heard  
something fall from behind the desk. I hoped that it was part of the   
computer but it turned out to a small black briefcase. I knelt over and  
picked it up. There was also a piece of wood the same color as the desk  
laying next to the case. I took a look at the desk and there was a   
section of it gone.   
  
A secret compartment. I was thinking about waking Adam up but decided   
not to. I didn't know him that well and I thought that he might be   
lying to me. I opened the briefcase and took a look inside. There were   
some papers and graphs ranging from combat analyses of some strange   
B.O.W.s ( Bio-Organic-Weaponry) to employee backgrounds.   
  
I discarded the unnecessary papers and kept the B.O.W. reports and   
5-page list of other Umbrella facilities across the U.S. and the world.  
I sat back down at the desk that I had been at and looked through the   
papers that I kept. I came across the giant snake that had attacked and  
killed everyone but Crysten. Its proper name was "Yawn". It was   
genetically engineered with a modified T-Virus.   
  
There were also some other creatures that I had ran across in my   
journey along the highway and in the diner like crows, Cerberuses   
(zombie dogs), and that strange blue creature that attacked me. Its   
code name was "Cold Wind" and it was regarded as a large threat to   
anyone it saw. There wasn't much else on it.   
  
I then got to the list of Umbrella facilities and began looking through  
the names. I found the base that I worked at, Rotterdam U.S.A.. There   
were a couple of bases with lines crossing them out like Raccoon City,   
Rockfort Island, and a base that sounded strangely familiar named   
Veranda even though it wasn't even in the U.S. I guess that means they   
were destroyed. I was getting very sleepy and I was probably going to   
have a big day tomorrow and wanted to go to sleep. I got all the   
documents that I needed so there wasn't anything stopping me. I got up   
and stuffed the papers that I was going to keep in my pocket and   
wandered around the complex until I found the sleeping barracks. I got   
in a bed and went to sleep.  
  
" Matt, wake up" Adam said shaking me.   
  
" No let me sleep, its not like we have to leave or anything" I replied in vain  
  
" Actually, we do have to leave."   
  
" Why?"   
" Crysten told me of a city not far from here that she got a radio   
transmission from a few hours before that snake attacked"  
  
"Whatever" I replied. I got up out of bed and began walking toward the   
entrance to the base. I turned to see Crysten limping toward the   
entrance also. She was cleaned up but, still wearing the same torn up,   
bloody clothes. I stopped to wait for her.  
  
" Uh... do you need any help?" I said to her.  
  
" No, I'm fine. Uh...listen thanks for getting the serum for me. I   
would have died without it." She replied.  
  
" Looks like Adam patched your wound up." I said trying to start a   
conversation.  
  
" Uh...yeah. I'm glad Adam was here when we found the base." She said.  
  
( Wait a minute.... Adam said he found this base with Crysten and them.  
Yeah he did. I thought back to when he said " I used to work for   
Umbrella and when our base was attacked we fled.")  
  
" Well I guess we better get to the helicopter." Crysten said   
interrupting me from my thought.  
  
" Uh..... yeah I'm going to wait for Adam." I said. She nodded her head  
and walked around the corner. As if on cue Adam round the corner   
carrying his guns. He stopped and saw me staring at him.  
  
" What?" I said to me.  
  
" Crysten said that they found you at this base." I confronted him.  
  
" I don't know what your talking about." He replied.  
  
" Yes you do, don't lie." I said trying to get him to admit it.  
  
" Uh..... listen lets just go" He said and walked past me. I knew he   
was lying to me but probably won't admit it any time soon.   
  
( Just forget it) I thought to myself. I rounded the corner and walked   
up the stairs and to the open clearing outside. I took in a big breath   
of fresh air and noticed how bight it was. It took a few minutes for my  
eyes to adjust to the bright setting. I took a look around to find   
everybody. Adam was reliving himself in the woods, Crysten was still   
walking to the helicopter, and the pilot was stepping out of the copter.  
Adam got done and began to walk to the helicopter. Suddenly, the   
pilot ran from the helicopter and began screaming.  
  
" The snake is back!! RUN!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.   
Crysten turned and began to run as fast as she could toward the base   
entrance. Suddenly, the gigantic Yawn emerged from is forest hiding   
place. Its smooth green skin shone brightly in the summer sun, almost   
to the point where you had cover your eyes to look at it. As the Yawn   
got closer the shiny glare disappeared and showed the snake's true form.  
  
It was around 15 feet up in the air and at least 40 feet long. The   
snakes eyes were that of a cat but yellow. The snake gained on the   
pilot who ,weaponless, didn't stand a chance. By now Crysten had   
reached the base's entrance and ran inside. I looked back at the   
pilot. The snake was only about five feet behind the pilot. Suddenly,   
the Yawn reached down and picked up the pilot, half of him disappeared   
in the snakes gigantic mouth. The pilot started kicking and screaming   
in vain trying to escape.  
  
Then the pilot's body went limb, probably the poison kicking in. The   
Yawn then swallowed the pilot whole. Then the snake turned its eyes   
toward us. I unstraped my shotgun, Adam doing the same with his grenade  
launcher. The snake began moving towards us. It got about 50 feet away   
when Adam fired a grenade from his launcher at the Yawn. It hit the   
Yawn in the lower part of it near the ground but, the grenade didn't   
even make the Yawn flinch. Adam loaded another grenade in his gun and   
fired again. The Yawn was nearly 24 feet away when it struck him but,   
exactly like last time the Yawn didn't flinch. Adam threw his grenade   
launcher down on the ground probably because it was out of ammo or   
something like that.  
  
The snake got ever closer. Adam pulled out his silver magnum and   
pointed it at the snake. Bam!! The magnum fired hitting the Yawn in the  
chin but didn't even break the snake's thick scales. Before Adam could   
react the Yawn was right on top of him ready to strike. The Yawn's   
mouth opened and revealed two bloody 4 foot long fangs. I fired three   
shotgun shells at the Yawn's mouth. It turned its head towards me.   
  
That distraction allowed Adam to escape from in front of the Yawn. The   
Yawn suddenly turned back to where it's prey had been. It turned around  
and saw Adam running away. The Yawn flicked it's muscular tale and hit   
Adam, sending him flying across the clearing. I didn't know if he was   
still alive but, right now all I cared about was me. The Yawn turned it's   
head back at me. I unloaded another shell into its face and it reacted   
by attempting to bite me. I got off one more shotgun shell before   
diving to the left.  
  
The Yawn got nothing but a mouth full of dirt. It began to chough up   
the dirt that it had swallowed. I took the opportunity and fired at   
the head of the creature. The sound of an empty shotgun radiated   
through my ears. That was a very bad sound if you had a shotgun. One of  
the only bad things about a shotgun is the long reload time. I reached   
in my pocket and felt for the box of shot gun shells that I got at the   
diner. I grabbed three shells but by this time the Yawn was done   
regurgitating and charged for me.  
  
I dropped the three shells on the ground and ran away from the snake. I  
didn't know what to do. The Yawn was right behind me and it would slow   
me down if I tried to reload my shotgun. The pistol most likely   
wouldn't hurt it. I began running towards the helicopter. Then I   
remembered the two fifty caliber guns on it's side. I ran for them. I   
jumped up in the helicopter. Twirled around and grabbed the gun. I   
began firing at the Yawn. Bullet wounds started to appear on the   
creature. Black dark blood began to pour out of it wounds. Suddenly, a   
few feet before it got the helicopter the Yawn fell over and apparently   
died. 


	6. Corporate Battle

CHAPTER SIX: Corporate Battle  
  
I got out of the helicopter and walked over to Adam. I knelt down   
  
next to him and checked him out.   
  
" Adam wake....Adam!!!" I said to try to wake him up. He suddenly   
  
opened his eyes, got up, and looked around.  
  
" What happened?" He asked  
  
" The snake hit you with it's tail and knocked you out." I explained.   
  
He then noticed the snake.  
  
" How did you kill it" He asked me.  
  
" With those 50 caliber machine guns." I told him. Suddenly, Crysten   
  
opened the door to the base and peeked out.   
  
" It's ok!" Adam yelled. We got together in the middle of the field and  
  
walked to the helicopter.  
  
" With no pilot how are we going to get to the city?" I asked.  
  
" I can fly a copter" Crysten said.  
  
" Ok there is one way" Adam said sarcastically.   
  
" Well lets go!" I said. We began walking toward the helicopter. We   
  
stepped over the dead Yawn and got into the copter. We suited up   
  
and toke off. We flew for around ten minutes in the large green   
  
helicopter before I saw the outskirts of a large city.   
  
" There it is." Adam said gazing out on the once great city.  
  
" What was this city called?" I asked Adam.  
  
" Trinidad" He replied. I looked out on the destroyed and   
  
zombie-infested buildings and streets. Buildings and cars were on fire   
  
and dead bodies were waiting to reanimate due to the virus. There was a  
  
large and tall skyscraper in the center of the city that we where   
  
heading towards.   
  
" That's were the guy said he would be." Crysten yelled at us. We got   
  
closer to the skyscraper. The helicopter suddenly stopped about fifty   
  
feet from the skyscraper.  
  
" Hold on a minute." Crysten yelled. I looked at her. She was moving   
  
the joy stick but the helicopter wasn't responding.   
  
" What's wrong!!" Adam yelled at her.  
  
" The controls are frozen. Don't worry.... happens all the time." She   
  
answered. I looked down at the street below. It was a good 50 feet and   
  
we would most likely die if the engines quit. I noticed a large group   
  
of about twenty zombie apparently trying to break into a boarded-up   
  
store across the street from the building we were going (hopefully) to   
  
be in. Suddenly, there was the sound of machine guns from inside the   
  
store and all of the zombies fell over dead.   
  
" There has got to be people in that building" I said to Adam, who was  
  
all ready looking at the scene. Suddenly, the door to the store opened   
  
and five people walked out. They were all dressed the exact same right   
  
down to the combat boots. All had bullet-proof vests, camo-shirts and   
  
pants. Each face hidden by a helmet and gas mask. They carried a small   
  
machine-gun and probably more guns and weapons that I couldn't see.   
  
" Hey up here!!" Adam yelled. The five men looked up at us. One of them  
  
pointed at us, maybe telling the others where we were. Suddenly, they   
  
ran and took cover behind some large objects such as cars, destroyed   
  
barricades, etc. Then for some reason they began shooting at us.  
  
Bullets began to bounce off the helicopter's armor. Me and Adam ducked   
  
back into the helicopter's cabin.   
  
" What the hell are they doing!?" Adam screamed at me.   
  
" I don't know.... they must be crazy or something!" I answered.   
  
Suddenly, there was a lull in the firing and I jumped up and grabbed   
  
the 50. machine gun. I could only get off a few round before they   
  
started firing again. Suddenly, the helicopter started moving up and   
  
soon the men stopped shooting at us.  
  
" What was wrong with them?" I said to myself. Adam heard me a shrugged  
  
an " I don't know". About half a minute later we reached the top of the  
  
building. Me and Adam jumped out of the copter and ran over to the side  
  
of the building to see what those people were doing. We looked over the  
  
side and saw those guys pouring into the skyscraper we were in. There   
  
must have been at least fifty people.   
  
" If me meet them on the way down or they find the guy we are looking   
  
for....." I said to Adam.  
  
" Well looks like were going to have to fight it out." He said back.   
  
" Ok lets go." We both moved towards the signal roof entrance.   
  
" Hold on" Adam said to me. I nodded and he walked over to Crysten.   
  
They talked for a minute and Adam walked back over to me.  
  
" What'd you tell her?" I asked.  
  
" I told her to leave if we weren't back in six hours and I asked her   
  
where the guy was." He answered.  
  
" Where is he?"   
  
" He's on the fifth floor.", Adam opened the door to the stairwell,  
  
" There's one-hundred and twenty floors and we have to take the stairs."   
  
" That sucks." I said blankly.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER   
  
" Why can't......we take....... the elevator?" I said to Adam panting.   
  
We had walked for two hours non-stop. We were on the fiftieth floor and  
  
I was about to die.  
  
" The elevators are probably out of order." Adam answered. Suddenly,   
  
there was a loud explosion and a door a couple a floors down exploded   
  
off its hinges. I grabbed my shotgun and Adam readied his magnum. I   
  
peeked over the rail and saw one of those guys. I suddenly didn't feel   
  
that exhausted and I nodded to Adam to continue down the stairs. We   
  
started to walked very slowly, hugging the wall. The guy started to run  
  
up the stairs. He round the corner and us. Me and Adam aimed our   
  
weapons at the very pale man  
  
" Don't move." I said to the pale man. He stared at us for a second and  
  
then, ignoring my command, he reached for a small sub-machine strapped   
  
around his shoulder. Me and Adam didn't hesitate opening fire and   
  
hitting him in the head and spraying his lower body and legs with   
  
shotgun pellets but, then something very strange happened. The man   
  
shrieked and stem sprayed from him. Then he MELTED. Yes melted, leaving  
  
only his clothes and weapons.   
  
" What the hell was that?" Adam thought out loud. We both stared at the  
  
pile of clothes and guns. I suddenly overcame my wonder and checked out  
  
the pile. I picked up the helmet and looked for an insignia of some   
  
kind. I found it on the back of the helmet. There was an Umbrella sign   
  
but most of it was scratched off. Instead there were the letters W.C.M.  
  
(What could that stand for?) I thought Adam stepped over the other side  
  
and knelt down and looked thought the pile also. The creature was very  
  
well armed. It had a sub-machine gun, and colt 45. pistol, two frag   
  
grenades, and three incendiary grenades.   
  
" This would be better if I had my grenade launcher." Adam said  
  
" Why didn't you bring it?"   
  
" I didn't know, I was out of ammo and left it at the base."   
  
" Whatever" I said.   
  
" We'd best take his or its guns or we might run out of ammo." Adam   
  
said. We then divided up the guns. Adam got the pistol and incendiary   
  
grenades while I got the sub machine gun and frag grenades.   
  
" Well let's get going." I said. Suddenly, there was a the sound of   
  
people talking from the door that the pale man came from.   
  
( Can those pale men talk?) I thought. Suddenly, another pale man ran   
  
out from the door and looked around. Adam shot it with his new pistol   
  
before it looked at us. It steamed up and then melted like the other   
  
one. Suddenly, and hand another one walked out but, this time holding a  
  
grenade un-like the rest who had machine-guns. He looked at us   
  
immediately and threw the grenade. We answered with a volley of hand   
  
gun and shotgun fire. The pale man died just like the rest but the   
  
grenade still landed near us.   
  
There was no time to run so me and Adam just stood there for what   
  
seemed like minutes but was really only one or two seconds. The grenade  
  
exploded but instead exploding and killing me and Adam, the explosion   
  
was very weak but was followed by a cloud nauseous gas. Once I realized  
  
what was happening I tried to get out but, I blacked out before I could  
  
escape from the cloud of gas.  
  
When I came to I was sitting in a chair in a medium-sized room. The   
  
room was painted gray and had no windows. I tried to move when I   
  
realized that I was tied to the chair. I looked to see that Adam and   
  
some other person was also tied to chair next to me. He had brown short  
  
hair and was dressed in a long scientist coat. Adam hadn't awaken yet   
  
and the other man was also knocked out.  
  
" Adam.....Adam wake up." I whispered as loud as I could. I didn't what  
  
the pale men to hear me.   
  
" What.....Where am I?" Adam said emerging from his sleep.   
  
" Hello....Uh....I don't know your name." A voice said from the man   
  
that I didn't know.  
  
" My name's Matt and his is Adam" I answered. Adam continued to look   
  
around.  
  
" My name's Jacob. I was a scientist before the contamination." He   
  
answered.  
  
" Where are we?" Adam asked.  
  
" We are in the basement of Zion Headquarters. I worked here." He   
  
responded.  
  
" How did you get here?" I asked  
  
" Well, shortly after the contamination and this city was mostly   
  
destroyed. I came here to hide from the zombies and other creatures. I   
  
stayed here for nearly a week before I found a radio and tried to see   
  
if anyone was still out there....alive. I got a response and a young   
  
girl said her and a few other people would come and rescue me. I waited  
  
for a day and I heard a helicopter, so I started on my way up but, then  
  
those....uh..... ,cleaners is what they call them self's, attacked and   
  
captured me." He explained.  
  
" What's Zion?" I asked.  
  
" Its much like Umbrella, but we do every thing for the government. We   
  
don't sell our weapons to terrorists like Umbrella did."  
  
" Listen I think we'd better save the rest of the questions for later   
  
and get out of here now." Adam suggested. He pulled out a pocket knife   
  
and began cutting at the rope that was holding him to his seat. He cut   
  
it loose and cut ours loose too.   
  
" Lets go, remember stay quiet." Adam whispered. We walked over to the   
  
door and Adam opened it slightly and peeked out.   
  
" Coast is clear." He said. Suddenly there was a burst of machine gun   
  
fire. We ducked back inside the room.  
  
" They're going to kill us!!!" Jacob screamed as he ran to a corner and  
  
huddled against the wall. I looked at the door and waited for the   
  
cleaners to open it and kill us but, there was only more machine-gun   
  
fire and then a loud and familiar roar. I remembered that roar but,   
  
from where. The diner......the monster that Adam saved me from.  
  
" Adam that roar, its from that monster that was in the diner." I said   
  
to him, panic was beginning to take control of me.  
  
" That's impossible I killed it with the grenade launcher, remember."   
  
Adam said, trying to clam me down. Suddenly, the gun fire ended. There   
  
was another loud roar and then loud footsteps. We were about to find   
  
out what the unknown creature was. 


	7. Escape Capture Then Escape Again

There we stood, waiting. What ever it was we more than likely wouldn't   
  
live through this. Boom! The door flew off its hinges and fell on the  
  
ground. Then that horrible blue creature walked in. I was right. The   
  
creature swiped at me and Adam. We jumped back and dodged it. The   
  
creature then ran over to Adam and picked him up the neck.   
  
Suddenly, there were five gun shots from behind me and they hit Cold   
  
Wind. I turned around and saw Jacob with a pistol. I looked back at   
  
Cold Wind and he threw Adam aside. I ran over to him to make sure he   
  
was o.k. He was and stood up. I looked back at Jacob and Cold Wind.   
  
Cold Wind had Jacob by the neck just as he had Adam a few seconds ago.   
  
" Now's are chance." Adam said. He got up and ran out of the room.  
  
" But what about...." I contested but, Adam was already gone. I took   
  
one last glace at Jacob and ran out of the room. I had just caught up   
  
with Adam down the hall when there was a blood curtailing scream. We   
  
stopped and looked back. Then that blue creature ran out of the room.   
  
He looked around and ran after us. Me and Adam took off and ran threw a  
  
door. We were in a stairway leading up to another door. We ran up the   
  
stairs and trough the door.   
  
We found we were in a long gray hallway, with countless doors leading   
  
to unknown rooms. We ran down the hall for a minute and took a right.   
  
Then there was a loud crash and a roar from Cold Wind as he ran into   
  
the hall. We continued to run down the hall and we got to a door that   
  
said " STAIRS" in large red letters. I opened it and Adam and I ran in.  
  
We began running up the immensely long stairway. Several minutes later   
  
we were on the seventh floor but, Cold Wind hadn't broken through the   
  
first floor door yet. We stopped to take a rest.   
  
" Do you think that thing will find us?" I asked Adam  
  
" I don't know but, I want my guns back." Adam said. Suddenly, a door   
  
opened below us and some thing ran out. We looked down and saw two   
  
cleaners running down. They were unarmed and when they got to the   
  
second floor they ran in the door. A couple of seconds later they ran   
  
out but, were armed with that small machine gun. They then ran into the  
  
first floor and ran in the door.   
  
" That's were the cleaners must keep there weapons." Adam said.  
  
" What are we waiting for! Come on." I said and began running down the   
  
stairs and Adam fallowed. We jogged down the stairs to the second floor  
  
and ran in. Nothing was in the first room. There were two other doors   
  
on the left side and right side leading to other rooms. We chose the   
  
right one and walked threw. We were in a dark room but, I could see   
  
several guns. Suddenly, the light came on and I saw Adam near a light   
  
switch to the right and in front of me.   
  
" Bingo" Adam said and we walked over to the large pile of guns and   
  
began sifting though them.   
  
" This is to easy." I said and held up my shotgun.  
  
" I beg to differ" A deep voice said from behind us. I looked back and   
  
there was a large and well-built man. He wore the clothes of a cleaner   
  
but, looked much stronger and had a large machine gun pointing at us.  
  
" Put the guns down." He ordered us and we did so.   
  
" Who are you?" He asked.  
  
" My name's Matt and this is Adam." I said.  
  
" Why are you here?" The big man asked.   
  
" Why are you?" Adam asked back.  
  
" I am the one with the gun and I'm the one with the power to kill you   
  
both, so don't ask questions. Now answer me, why are you here?" He   
  
demanded.  
  
" We thought there might be someone here." I explained.  
  
" Ah, yes that fool that we found on the radio......how did you get   
  
here?" He asked again.  
  
" A helicopter, on the roof." I answered.   
  
" Well, then I suppose that..." The large cleaner said but, was   
  
interrupted when Adam suddenly, ran forward and tackled the cleaner. He  
  
dropped his gun and I grabbed it. Adam stood up and so did the cleaner.   
  
" Don't move!!" I yelled at the cleaner and Adam walked over next to me.   
  
" So why are you here?" I asked the cleaner.  
  
" I am a Cleaner Commander. I was told to secure this building for the   
  
supreme leader." He said  
  
" What are you talking about?" Adam asked.  
  
" It's a long story." The commander said.  
  
" Well, we got plenty of time." I said  
  
" Fine then. Eight months after the virus outbreak the Umbrella   
  
scientists began creating cleaners to try to contain the spread of the   
  
virus. Several thousands of us were created and set free to destroy the  
  
virus and all carriers of it. We successfully cleaned several cities   
  
before human naivety set in and all of them were lost. We all lost most  
  
are friends but, the humans didn't care. Apparently, we weren't suppose  
  
to have feelings. So we rose up and killed as many humans as possible.   
  
Ever since then hundreds upon thousands of more cleaners were created   
  
and sent out. We then elected a leader and began to clean cities   
  
rebuild them."  
  
" How many cities have been cleaned?" Adam asked.  
  
" This was suppose to be the tenth one." The commander said. Suddenly,   
  
there was a loud crash and an even louder roar.   
  
( Great ) I thought to my self. Suddenly, that Cold Wind thing busted   
  
threw the door. It ran into the commander and threw him against a wall.  
  
Then it tried to grab me but I jumped back and started firing. Adam   
  
ran around behind it and ran off.  
  
" Hey you Son-of-a-Bitch, get back here!" I screamed at Adam but he   
  
ignored me and ran out of the door. Suddenly, Cold Wind charged at me   
  
but, I dodged it and the monster ran into to the wall behind me. I ran   
  
out of the room and ran towards the destroyed doorway that lead to the   
  
stairs but, when I was about ten feet away from the doorway two hands   
  
grabbed me, picked me up and threw me though the door on the left side   
  
of the room. I went though the door and hit the ground pretty hard.   
  
I ignored a sharp pain that had suddenly appeared in my side and got up  
  
and ran forward. I was stopped a second later by plate glass and   
  
noticed that the entire wall of the room I was in was plate glass.   
  
I turned around and saw Cold Wind running towards me at great speed. I   
  
turned to move out of the way but before I could the creature hit and   
  
I flew though the plate glass and fell to the street below. 


End file.
